


Kolejka górska

by BiednaMisia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiednaMisia/pseuds/BiednaMisia
Summary: Krótki ficlet, który napisałam lata temu, zanim wyszły ostatnie tomy. Może i stylistycznie żenujący, ale mam do niego wielki sentyment.Bez korekty.





	Kolejka górska

Bycie Harrym Potterem jest jak jazda kolejką górską. W górę i w dół. I nawet, jeśli był taki czas, kiedy jego największym zmartwieniem był nienapisany esej o sposobach rozpoznawania wilkołaków, to Harry i tak wiedział, że to tylko kwestia czasu, kiedy nagle zza rogu wyskoczy Lord Voldemort lub chmara Death Eaters, pragnących jego śmierci z równym zapałem jak on pragnął spokoju. 

Harry zawsze odczuwał nudności, kiedy myślał o swoim nieudanym życiu. Głowa Harrego była śmietniskiem, wysypiskiem lęków i pragnień, nieustannych wahań, niepewności i tęsknoty. Jego nastrój zmieniał się jak kalejdoskop w rękach rozbawionego dziecka. Nigdy nie potrafił określić jasno, czego on, Ten Sławny Harry Potter, naprawdę chce, miał tylko mgliste wyobrażenie i nieznośne uczucie, że to, co ma, nie jest z pewnością tym, czego pragnie. A tak się składa, że Harry miał w głowie namolnego starego dziada, owładniętego pragnieniem zawładnięcia całym uniwersum. Miał też obowiązek ratowania świata i przy okazji własnej skóry; wyrzuty sumienia i świadomość, że zawiódł najbliższych. Bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy, wtatuowanej na jego skórę, tak, że nawet najdłuższa grzywka nie mogła jej zasłonić. Bolesne wspomnienia albo brak jakichkolwiek wspomnień. 

Harry oczywiście miał również przyjaciół, kolegów, dobrych znajomych. Ba, Harry miał nawet jakieś pół tuzina śmiertelnych wrogów, czekających na jego najmniejsze nawet potkniecie. Był również posiadaczem sowy Hedwigi, czarodziejskiej mapy i czapki-niewidki. Poza tym miał migreny, alergię na kurz i szesnaście lat. 

Ale Harry nie dbał o to. Kiedy się ma się świadomość, że prawdopodobnie niedługo zginiesz z rąk szaleńca, nie zdążywszy nawet stracić cnoty, człowiek jakoś nie ma głowy do rozmyślania nad tak mało istotnymi sprawami, ponieważ jest pochłonięty użalaniem się nad sobą oraz obrażaniem się na cały ten niesprawiedliwy świat. Walcząc z nieustanną huśtawką nastrojów nie przywiązuje się większej uwagi do instytucji posiadania jako takiej, bo ważniejsze wydaje się być hodowanie w sobie zapiekłej nienawiści, pielęgnowanie poczucia krzywdy i podsycanie gniewu z godną podziwu pieczołowitością. 

Może i Harry miał tłum wielbicielek i najnowszy model miotły, ale Harry nie miał Draco Malfoy’a bo Draco należał do siebie samego i jako osoba zazdrosna i małostkowa, nie chciał się z nikim sobą dzielić.  
Początkowo to irytowało Harrego niepomiernie, bo kiedy świat przyzwyczaja cię do tego, że możesz mieć praktycznie wszystko, to uświadomienie sobie, że „praktycznie wszystko” to nie to samo co „wszystko”, może być jak dobrze wymierzony policzek, po którym skóra nieprzyjemnie piecze.  
Harry postanowił wtedy nienawidzić Malfoya jeszcze bardziej, co z pewnością nie sprawiłoby nadmiernych kłopotów, gdyby nie fakt, że Harry, rozdarty pomiędzy powinnością a własnymi marzeniami, balansując na granicy szaleństwa, potrzebował KOGOŚ a tylko Draco wydawał się lubić kolejki górskie. 

Harry od razu zaakceptował fakt, że Draco doświadcza napadów niekontrolowanej furii przynajmniej raz dziennie a potem robi sobie mocną herbatę o smaku karmelowym i pije ją powoli z porcelanowej filiżanki w delikatny zielony deseń, siedząc w głębokim fotelu, uśmiechając się przy tym z wyższością. 

Harry nie dziwił się, kiedy Draco przerażony chował się za jego plecami, gdy jakiś cień przesunął się za oknem dormitorium. Nie zdziwił się też, kiedy Draco bez wahania rzucił się na jednego z Death Eaters, jego twarz rozświetlona niebieskawym blaskiem błyskawicy, która wystrzeliła z czubka jego różdżki. 

Harry przyjmował ze spokojem nagłe wybuchy Draco, kiedy przepełniony zapiekłym gniewem blondyn, wykrzykiwał obelgi pod adresem własnego ojca. Podobnie Harry nie gniewał się wcale, kiedy na wzmiankę o tym, jak wielkim chamem jest Lucjusz Malfoy, Draco bladł i czerwieniał na zmianę a potem głośno trzaskał drzwiami, obrażał rodziców Harrego i groził, że nie wpuści już więcej Harrego do swojego łóżka. 

Harry nie odmawiał, kiedy Draco w środku nocy zaciągał go nad jezioro i kładł się nagi koło niego lub wtedy, kiedy zapraszał go na mały mecz wczesnym świtem, zrywając z Harrego ciepłą kołdrę i wciskając mu miotłę w dłoń. Nie pytał o nic, kiedy Draco umawiał się z innymi na szybki numerek w Wieży Astronomicznej. Nie odwracał się, kiedy Draco tulił się desperacko do jego pleców i gdy czuł jak jego skóra wilgotnieje od łez.

Harry wiedział, że kiedy wśliźnie się do pokoju Draco, to Malfoy będzie zajęty prowadzeniem własnego barwnego życia towarzyskiego. Wiedział, że Draco oderwie się od tego życia niechętnie, z wahaniem, trochę od niechcenia. A potem powróci do niego po godzinie, dwóch, tak jakby nic się w tym czasie nie stało. Tak jakby pieprzenie Harrego Pottera było równie nieistotnym, choć nieuniknionym zajęciem jak wyjście do toalety w czasie ciekawego meczu quidditcha. 

Jedyną stałą cechą Draco była jego niestałość. Ale to Harremu wystarczało. 

Harry nie analizował, nie oceniał.  
Gdy Draco śmiał się triumfująco, po tym jak rzucił urok na biednego Neville, któremu wyrosła trąba słonia w pewnym wstydliwym miejscu i Madame Pompfrey męczyła się prawie 2 godziny, aby zdjąć złośliwy czar.  
Gdy dąsał się po każdym przegranym meczu.  
Gdy mówił, że nienawidzi.  
Gdy cieszył się jak dziecko, wręczając Harremu zapakowany w piękny papier prezent urodzinowy.  
Gdy umierał, z twarzą wepchniętą w błoto, podczas gdy krople deszczu spływały po jego upiornie bladej twarzy.

Harry oczywiście się spóźnił, bo był zajęty ratowaniem świata. Był zajęty i dlatego nie zdążył uratować Draco.  
Gdyby Draco żył, z pewnością wycedziłby przez zaciśnięte zęby, że on nie potrzebuje pomocy, bo on jest Draco Malfoy i sam sobie da radę. Bo Malfoy’e nie należą do tych, którzy są podatni na ratowanie czy choćby nawet dobre rady. I uśmiechnąłby się przy tym szyderczo i wytknąłby w ironiczny sposób jakąś słabostkę Pottera. A potem może nawet – jeśli byłby akurat w nastroju- zaciągnąłby Harrego do łóżka i całowałby go tak jak zawsze.  
W ten sam sposób jak żył. Gwałtownie, łapczywie, chciwie.

Tylko, że on już nie żyje. 

***

Harry nie ma już blizny w kształcie błyskawicy, szesnastu lat ani tuzina śmiertelnych wrogów.  
I nie ma też Draco.  
Ale to się nie zmieniło, bo Draco nie miał on nigdy.


End file.
